Secret love
by XxoMelodyGirloxX
Summary: Austin and ally have been dating for 3 weeks but are hiding it from everyone can there love survive with hateful parents,crazy fans and a whole lot of drama? Sorry a little rushed but it will get better any ideas i could use will be consider for this story! : Ashley thxx
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Austin and ally have be secretly dating for 3 weeks but are finding it hard keeping it a secret. The main reason they aren't telling anyone about them dating is because Austin's family hate Ally 2. paparazzi are trying to get dirt on Austin 3. they don't know how dez and Trish will react. On with the story

Don't own A&A or any songs or anything as such used or said in this story!:)

Austin's p.o.v.

I woke up when the alarm clock went off that's when I remembered it was Saturday no school just relaxing .

''Austin?ummm?''

That's when I remembered that I had stayed over at ally's house because her dad was out off town, as I looked I realised the position we were in ally had her head on my chest and my arm was sort of around her waist.

''Good Morning ally!''

''Shut up Austin I wanna sleep'' she mumbled struggling into me more.

''Ally it's Saturday!'' I shouted making her sherik and jump up.

''Austin you...we...i...!''

''Calm down ally what do you want to say?''

''Austin Trish is going to be here any mintue and if she sees us like this a...''

''Alls it's okay knowing Trish she'll probley be late as normal''

''Yeah but what if she's not and...''

Ally's p.o.v.

Austin crashed his lips onto mine, I kissed back forgetting about Trish, Austin was sort of onto of me now and my hands were playing with his hair. I got so lost in the kiss I didn't hear footsteps coming up the stairs or the arguing. That's when

'' Good morning ally !'' said Trish as she burst though the doors followed closely by none other than Dez . They both stopped and looked at me and Austin.

'' It's no what it looks like'' I said quickly maybe to quick.

'' Way to ruin the mood'' whispered Austin , I would have laughed if Trish and dez weren't there looking at us.

''Really Ally because it looks like you and Austin were kissing care to explain'' Austin stood up and so sat on the edge of my bed.

'' Look meandally are together'' said Austin

''What I didn't quiet get that'' said Dez who knew he was even paying attention!

''Look guys me and ally are dating said Austin

''I knew you two liked each other exclaimed Trish clapping her hands and jumping around like a tennis ball.

''Okay I'm going to have a shower '' I said rushing to the bathroom I didn't want Trish asking me all those questions like she always does when I have a boyfriend. Plus to make it worse she will want to know why Austin and I were in bed together I knew nothing happened but what if Trish

Austin's P.O.V.

'''It;s so cool you and Ally are dating it's auslly'' Trish squealed to tell me everything she said sitting next to me on ally's bed.

''What's there to ummmmmm... tell i'm her boyfriend?''

''Not that silly! I know that! Ummmm how about why were you guys in the same bed together what did you to?'' asked Trish with a playful look on her face.

''Nothing!'' I almost screamed.

''Okay I get it no need to shout''

''Why didn't you tell us before about you and Ally?'' asked Dez

''Well because you see my family don't exactly like Ally''

''Oh but your going to have to tell them sometime soon unless you want them to find you sleeping in the same bed as Ally said Trish.

''I know I just need to think about things …... my dad can be so annoying and my mom...! me and ally will tell them when we want to''

''Okay that well me and Dez will leave you two love-birds alone and see you guys at Sonic Boom later ok. Have fun but not to much if you know what I mean'' said Trish mischievously


	2. Cassidy's back

Ok here's chapter 2! Hope you like it!

Austin's p.o.v.

Ally came back into the room, wearing jean shorts and a floral top, no surprise there.

''Where's Trish and Dez?''

''They said they'd meet us at Sonic Boom''

''Oh okay'' she replied looking down.

''Is something wrong Ally?''

''No... well .. yeah … it's just you parents hate me so much. What if they find out and...''

''Ally don't worry will worry about that when we get there ok'' I told her cutting her off with a kiss.

30mins later in Sonic Boom

Ally's p.o.v.

Austin and Dez went out to go look for a ginger bread house or something, so it was just Trish and me and some customers. I sure hoped she wouldn't ask anything about me and Austin, gladly she seemed to be more interested in her Teen Vouge magazine to noticed me. So I looked at a song I wrote when Dallas was cheating on me and I found out, it's funny cuz if Dallas didn't break up with me I might never have gotten with Austin...

What I heard  
What you say

Doesn't matter anymore  
What you knew  
What I knew  
Doesn't matter now therefore

Cuz words  
Just hurt  
And you actions  
Are the real pain  
Nothing you say  
Will make it just go away  
So leave before you drive me completely insane

Let's start all over  
So we don't have to know  
Each other's name  
Each other's story  
It's the only thing you can do for me  
Let's start it new when  
You don't know what I do  
Hurry up and let's be trough  
Don't want a thing from you  
Oh  
Don't even have to say a word, no  
Don't even wanna hear a word

What you hide  
I found out  
Plenty of things to say  
What I heard  
When you talk  
Silence in every way  
Cuz words just hurt  
And you actions  
Are the real pain  
Nothing you say  
Will make it just go away  
So leave before you drive me completely insane

Let's start all over  
So we don't have to know  
Each other's name  
Each other's story  
It's the only thing you can do for me  
Let's start it new when  
You don't know what I do  
Hurry up and let's be trough  
Don't want a thing from you  
Oh  
Don't even have to say a word, no  
Don't even wanna hear a word

I hope you're feeling proud  
My world's under a cloud  
Can't breathe inside this crowd  
No words are said aloud  
But you know I don't wanna see you around  
And no, I don't wanna see you around

Let's start all over  
So we don't have to know  
Each other's name  
Each other's story  
It's the only thing you can do for me  
Let's start it clear when  
You just get to disappear  
Without you I've nothing to fear  
I just don't want you here  
Oh  
Hurry up and  
Let's be through  
Just don't want a thing from you

Song is by Laura Marano herself ! ;)

''Hello excuse me ?! Hello?'' someone said.

''Huh?!'' realizing someone had been asking me something, I shut my book and put in back under the counter where it belonged.

''Sorry can I help you... Cassidy!?'' I gasped. There stood Cassidy and a woman who looked a lot like Austin and familiar...

''Oh Hey Ally you work here?'' asked Cassidy.

''huh? Oh yeah my dad owns the shop, so how have you been?''

''Good things have been great in LA. But now I'm back, I missed Miami so much! '' She replied smiling. That's when I remember where I had seen the woman that was with Cassidy, she was Austin's mom, this should be interesting.

''Hey Ally-cat! '' Austin crap!...update soon

Ashley xixooxox thanks for reading will update soon!

I know my stories suck a lot but hey ho! I write them for fun so yh! What should happen next any ideas ?!

I do write request if you want me to write any stories based on your ideas pm me!


	3. Austin's mom

Okay so where were we?...

_''Hey Ally-cat...Cassidy...mom?!'' asked Austin looking from his mom to Cassidy to me._

Austin's pov.

I walked into Sonic Boom with Dez trialling behind me, to see Cassidy?! And my mom and Ally they all looked at me.

''Hey guys!'' I said nervously... as I strached my neck with me hand, I need to stop doing that!

''Okay so then Claws comes... attacking for pancakes... carrots! That's the answer Ice Cream!'' shouted Dez getting looks of annoyance and wtf from everyone.

''Hello Austin'' said Cassidy smiling.

''Yeah hi Cassidy... mom what are you doing here?''

''Honey me and Cassidy bumped into each other and we both thought we would find you here and here we are'' laughed my mom smiling.

''Hahha well you found me'' I walked over to Ally and hopped onto the counter, which I always did on purpose to anyone Ally ; she always looked cute when she was annoyed haahah.

''Austin Alley's your songwriter right?'' asked my mom with a look of disgust. Ugh what did she have against Ally?! She's perfect!

''Yes mom she's my songwriter, always has been'' I replied shooting a glare at my mom as if it wasn't bad enough she hated Ally just being my friend and songwriter, here she was practically insulting and belittling her infornt of me, Dez, Trish and Cassidy. (the store had no one in it except for them).

''Yes I know that honey, excuse me Ally could you tell me where the customers toilets are?!''

''Yes Mrs Moon they are right over there'' said Ally pointing to a door next to the stockroom.''

''Just one what kind of store is?!'' spat my mom walking to the toilet.

As I was about to say something back Ally put a hand on my shoulder and whispered

''Leave it, it doesn't matter'' looking a bit sad.

''Fine for now'' I whispered back.

Ally's p.o.v.

I know Austin was defending me but I didn't want him to ruin his relesionship with his mom, because at least he has a mom, to critziese his friends when I don't. Well I do but she's somewhere that I don't know where. She left when I was 12 years old and i've never seen her since except for an email when I was 13 and a letter on Christmas day when I was 15 last year. Now I've not heard anything from or about her since, I can only hope to maybe one day see her and ask her why did she do it?.

Austin must of noticed me thinking cuz he shock me a little and I snapped back into reality, however I wasn't sure if I wanted to be awakened from my thoughts when I looked at the scence before me...

''So Austin what you've been up to for the past 6 months?'' asked Cassidy as she batted her eyelashes at him; if our relationship didn't have to be a secret I would of told her to back off but I could. Austin narrowed his eyes at Cassidy and shurrged his shoulders as if to say nothing.

''Well me and my band are back and we needed some help on picking some of the best instruments, I thought seeing as you spend a lot of time here you'd be an except'' said Cassidy flirty. To which Austin rolled his eyes in return.

''Cassidy i'm not really an except Ally's more of the except because she's the one who owns this shop'' said Austin a bit bluntly '' I got to go now bye Ally-cat see you later'' As he hopped off the counter and walked out of the store with Dez hot on his heels. This earned Ally a glare from Cassidy and Austin's mom who had returned

''Well I'm going to go now bye guys'' waved Cassidy as she left the store, looking disappointed.

**Ally's and Mrs Moon's covo **

''Ally does Austin have a girlfriend''

''No I don't think so''

''Okay well i'm going now too''

End.

''Trish what am I going to do, Austin mom's going to find out and what if his dad finds out?!'' I almost screamed at Trish hyperventilating.

''Ally clam down, breathe in and out.'' ordered Trish when my breathing was back to normal Trish called Austin.

''Ally he'll be the better person to talk to about this I'm not really going to be much help, seeing as my boyfriends tell their family that I'm their girlfriend.''

''Trish thanks but still not helping here!''

''Ally-cat I'm back.


	4. Perfect timingNOT!

Normal p.o.v.

''Ally cat I'm back''

''It's about time'' said Trish almost angry.

''hey hey I got here as fast as I could!'' Austin told Trish holding his hands up defensively.

''Austin come outside I want a word with you in private''

Trish and Austin's covo outside. (by the way Ally went into the bathroom when Austin came in so yeah if your wondering where she is)

''Ok so Trish what is this all about!, I need to go see Ally'' trying to push past Trish with no avail.

''Austin I need to talk to you this is important'

''Fine but hurry up''

''Austin, Ally's mom left her when she was 12 years old, since then all Ally's heard from her mom was a postcard and email or something like that only twice. I know Ally's mom isn't here, so I want you to promise me something Austin''

''Wow I had no idea about her mom I thought her mom was dead!...''

''Austin that's not the point, promise me you won't hurt her, cheat on her or else'' warned she!

''Okay okay I promise I won't ever hurt Ally or cheat on her!''

''Good good but break that promise and you'll definitely be sorry Austin Moon, even if I'm your manger and best friend'' said Trish grabbing Austin's shirt and pulling him closer she narrowed her eyes at him and released him, strutting off towards the mall.

Wow I knew Trish could be screay but that was screay,

End.

''Austin, Trish where are you guys!?''

''Right here Ally-cat!'' shouted Austin walking into the practice room, embracing Ally in a hug.

''What's up!?''

''Austin...it's about your parents...''

''Alls we;ve been over this they won't find out and if they do nothing's going to change between us!''

''Promise?'' asked Ally looking up at Austin with watery eyes.

''Promise'' he said. Austin leaned in, tipping her chin upwards, and kissed her hard which made Ally gasp and he took the opportunity to slide his tongue between her lips. His tongue was warm and wet. Heat spread rapidly over Ally's skin and she found herself kissing him back with the same intensity. She could feel his heart thump between them and realized her own was pounding just as quickly.

She didn't think to suppress her moan, though she certainly would have if she'd known what it was doing to him. She felt drawn to the heat that radiated off his body, and pulled him as close to her as she physically could. Realization dawned when Austin felt his body react in a very embarrassing way, and he regrettably detached himself from her, cursing those "damn hormones."

''Austin why did you stop kissing me?'' panted Ally her arms still around his neck and his around her petite waist.

''Urmmmm... it's kind of embarrassing?'' mumbled Austin glacing down and then back at Ally. As releazation dawned on Ally, she blushed bright red.

''Oh...I...Urmmm...'' nervously giggling she looked up at Austin, which off course wasn't a good, because no sooner did she look up, no sooner did they start making, which led to them falling onto the couch with Austin on top of her. His hand crawled up Ally's shirt nearing her bra strap. However before it could go any further the door bursted wide open! catching the attention of both Austin and Ally as the looked towards the door there stood Mrs Moon with her arms folded!...

Ok so what to do guys think not sure what should happen next?/... any ideas I'll please !


	5. The fight!

Normal p.o.v. For now so where were we?/...

_However before it could go any further the door bursted wide open! catching the attention of both Austin and Ally as the looked towards the door there stood Mrs Moon with her arms folded!... _

Austin looked up at his mom, then jumped up off the couch and helped Ally up.

''Hey... hi mom, what are you doing back here? And so...'' asked Austin nervously looking towards his mom.

'' And so... what?! Austin?...'' growled his mom.

''And so soon...''

''Yes well just good too that I came here when I did, now care to explain what the Hell is going on!'' Mrs Moon fumed.

''Nothing!''

''Really Austin... don't play the fool with me, I know what I saw! you and this...,this, this...girl were kissing!'' she thundered on, turning to face Ally now and stepping closer to her, '' You! WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO DATE MY SON!''. Before Austin could pull Ally closer to him, Mrs Moon slapped Ally hard across the face, making her stumble backwards and fall on the ground.

''MOM WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!'' screamed Austin, helping Ally stand up as he put his arm protectively around her waist.

''AUSTIN, DON'T HELP HER! SHE'S NOTHING SHE'S NOTHING!''

''MOM YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY THAT ABOUT ALLY WHEN YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HER AND BY NO MEANS DO YOU HAVE ANY RIGHT TO SLAP MY GIRLFRIEND!'' as soon as Austin had said that Ally let out a small gasp.

''GIRLFRIEND?! AND SINCE WHEN? HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN GOING ON! AUSTIN AND WHY ARE YOU DATING THIS piece OF SHIT, look at the way she dresses and the way she acts ! SHE has no sense of manners or anything and look at her dad never even borthing to marry a woman so she would have a mom! THERE'S NO WAY YOU CAN DATE THIS GIRL !'' screeched Austin's mom, by now all of the USA would be telling them to shut up! .

''MOM THAT IS IT YOU JUST...'' before Austin could finish he was interrupted

''Stop it both of you'' shouted Ally '' Look I understand your mom hates me and so does your dad...I knew this would happened'' whispered Ally, tears threatening to spill over, she grabbed her jacket and ran out of the room crying.

''Ally no wait!'' but Austin was too late she already had ran out of Sonic Boom.

''Mom why?''

''Austin honey I don't like that girl you'd be far better off dating that Cassidy Hamilton she's more of the girl fit for you son.''

''Mom you might like her but I'm not going to date someone I don't love, just to please you. And just because you and dad couldn't be with the people you wanted to be with cuz of me, doesn't give you the right to mess up my life! ''

''Austin your young still but we will see, what your father has to say when you tell him!''

''What aren't you going to tell him'' spat Austin

''Darling don't be silly I'm off for a week with Auntie Ashley and Aunty Melissa to Las Vegas! Mrs Moon then proceeded to walking out of the store into a limo which was waiting for her outside.

Austin signed, he was thinking what to do, he knew Ally wanted space but he knew he should go after her and it was starting to rain.


	6. Kissing in the rain!

Ally's p.o.v.

Something wet fell onto Ally's face looking up she saw it was beginning to rain, great no umbrella nothing! Why did I have to wear jeans shorts and a top? _Swarkq Swarkq Swarkq Swarkq _

Awww pickles has babies, they all looked cute as the waddled behind her, awww they are so adorable. I signed I wanted to go back to Sonic Boom, but what was the point ? Austin and his mom might still be there, why I ran away from them both I had no idea why. I guess I couldn't stand them arguing with each other like that, I needed to get away from them. I should of brought my jacket with a hood or my hoodie not this one which was thin and didn't provided any warmth at all!

My phone Vibrated and I looked at the text I'd received it was from Austin.

(bold = Ally underlined= Austin)

Ally where are you I'm worried about you

**It's k Aus i'm fine **

K but where r u

**At park with Pickles she has baby geese**

Sweet! And bout my mom she a c***.

**Aus I could do with a hug! ;)**

Be rite there. 

End

A few moments later Austin came and sat next to Ally

''You okay Alls''

''I've been better'' signing she turned her attention to Pickles and patted her who in return squakwed. Austin warpped his arms around her and pulled her closer she was freezing!

''Ally come on it's the rain's starting to pour down heavier, we should get you home''

''Ally...'' he ask shaking her a little

''Mmmmmm...''

''Ally don't fall asleep you know your heavier than you look'' chuckling at bit he rested his chin on her head signing.

''Austin are you sure this is a good idea?''

''What's a good idea?''

''Us going out? ''

''What are you saying Ally?'' thigting his grip on her.

''Austin I …. don't want to ruin your relationship with your mom'' crying Ally buried her face in his shirt

''Ally forget about that my relationship with her was ruined way before you came along''

''But Austin...'' siffleing she looked up at him.

''Ally forget about my parents ! If they can't be happy because I'm in love with you-'' Austin was interrupted by Ally

''Wait you love me?!'' asked Ally blushing bright red.

''Yes I love you Ally Dawson, no matter what anyone says!''

''I love you two Austin Moon!''

Austin pulled Ally to stand up it was now pouring down with rain, Austin smirked perfect...

He tilted her chin and kissed her in the rain... little did they know two people were watching them with envious eyes!...

Ok so that was cheesy with the 'I love you's'' it was cheesy I know right. But hey who cares promise the chapters will get longer and better ! update everyday ! Any one want me to write them a story based on their ideas PM me and I will write a story for you based on your ideas!

Thanks will update later today or tomorrow depending! Any ideas on what should happen next who should be the two people who were watching Austin and Ally kiss? I don't know who they should be?

Ashley until next time xox

bye xoxo


	7. Jealous much?

Thanks for all the review!

One of the reviews gave me this idea which I'm going to use.

As Austin released Ally he put his arm around her waist, as they both were drenched in rain from head to toe. Walking back to Sonic Boom they didn't know that two people had been watching them the entire time, with their eyes filled with envy. And these two people were Cassidy and Dalles!

(Here are Dallas and Cassidy's convo)

''Ughhhh look at that little tramp Ally walking around with Austin as if she's perfect for him!'' spat Cassidy flipping her fair hair out of her eyes.

''I know, look at Austin, I don't see what Ally sees in him he's so ughhhhhh! I'm more of a better match for her!'' grumbled Dallas as he flexed his arm and winked at Cassidy.

''yes I agree I bet Ally's a rubbish kisser and has no sense of fashion or anything. Not to mention she so doesn't know how to please a guy and bet she doesn't know that guys need to be entertained or else they just lose interest! '' ''I mean no offensive Dallas but do you really think Ally's the girl you would want to date; cuz just look at her when she with Austin right now, she doesn't look like he'll be getting any or anything any time soon!''

''Cassidy you've actually got a point there I've known Austin for ages now and he's always had girlfriends like you, who urrrrmmmm...know how to please a man... in other words...''. ''Ally, I mean she's got a great body and she's pretty, I wouldn't put that past her. But she's too much of a jail bait girl I bet she wouldn't let Austin even touch her with out reporting him, for abuse!'' joked Dallas laughing with Cassidy.

Together they both, went laughing off to Music Melody restaurant where Cassidy works! However they didn't know, a certain director had been filming them the entire time!

Author's note – I know this was short and I know you guys would like longer chapters so i'll try and make them longer!


	8. Dez the directorspy? part 1

Thanks all for reviewing!

I understand that it didn't make sense how Dez filmed Cassidy and Dallas talking behind the bush so it's revealed in this chapter!... enjoy!...keep reviewing please ! and I do write request stories!

Dez's p.o.v.

I was walking about in the rain, wearing a yellow rain coat with rainbows and ponies on it. I signed, I had asked Trish if she wanted to come with me to film my documentary on Pickles the goose in the rain with her babies, but she seemed freaked out by my appearance or something, because she had rapidly shook her head saying something about baby sitting her brother. I mean I don't look that bad do I?

Oh well I had just gotten this new water proof video camera and placed it on a picnic table overlooking a small clearing between a lot of bushes, it was perfect seeing as Pickles was there with her babies. And I thought I saw Ally sitting on a marble bench crying, but she was with Austin so it couldn't be her! I am feeling hungry and Melody Diner has 'Cha Cah Chicken Pot Pie!'' my favourite. With cranberry jam! And Mushrooms and Ice cream, I think they have an offer on running to the store I past, Cassidy and Dallas, maybe they are going out... oh puddle...!

Finally when I had escaped Mindy, I found my camera there, and looked at what I had got recorded, what I saw first was Austin and Ally kissing then Dallas and Cassidy talking; I raced to Sonic Boom Austin and Ally needed to see this!


	9. Happy ending to the day

Ok here's another chapter!

Normal p.o.v.

Dez raced back to Sonic Boom, gasping for breathe as he arrived. He ran up the stairs and didn't think to knock however he mite of if he had know what he was about to see when he the opened the door, there stood Austin and Ally making out hard, on the partice's room couch! When they finally noticed Dez's presence. Standing up and brushing invisible dust off of themselves both of their faces were beet red with embarrassment.

''Urrrrr Hey Dez'' Ally managed to squeak out, strighting out her top.

''Sorry dude about, errrrr coming in here and …... errrrrrrr... all'' Dez apologised looking down.

''Bro no worries, it you didn't know me …... and Ally would be in here... errrrrrrrr... yeah, so what's up buddy! And what's with the rain coat!'' replied Austin sitting on the couch and pulling Ally down to sit on his lap.

''mmmm... OH YEAh! I was recording a video of Pickles the goose with her litter..'''

''Dez baby geese are not called a litter'' corrected Ally.

''Yes ok fine whatever anyway I left my camera that's waterproof there and went to eat at Melody's Diner when I came back I looked at the footage and I thought you should see this!''

''What is it Pickles talking?!'' joked Austin.

''No but that would be so cool!...'' then the guys started some weird conversation about talking animals and croakers?!

''Guys! not to be rude here or anything but can we see what's on the tape already?!'' Asked Ally, nuzzling her head into the crook of Austin's neck.

''Yea ok see ya love brids'' shouted Dez already halfway down the stairs.

Afterwards when they had watched the entire type Austin was fuming, how could Dallas say that about Ally, she's more than perfect, there's no way he's ever going to so much as touch Ally! How could he say Ally wouldn't let him touch her, she's let him do a lot more then sit on his lap, Austin smirked, Dallas lost out on the most sexiest girl ever to Austin at least! As for Ally she just signed and turned it off saying to hell with them they are just jealous!

''Wait Ally your not upset they said those things about you?!'' asked Austin.

''Yeah but hey Dallas and Cassidy seemed more interested in each other by the end of the tape and who cares I got the hottest guy as my boyfriend ! So to hell with them for all I care. ''

''Sexy, smoking hot, cool, pretty, smart how did I get such a perfect girlfriend?'' Austin signed.

'' Eh you got lucky that the girl liked you back!'' smirked Ally.

''I get lucky a lot''

''Ok so are you going to keep talking Austin...''

''Maybe why?...''

''Shut up and kiss me already'' said Ally pulling Austin closer and kissing him, hopefully no one would be bursting through the doors again! Then they both feel asleep on the couch.

Ok so there it is! …... plzzz review I know my stories aren't the best but hey ho I write stories for the fun of it!

Ashley xoxox

any ideas for the next chapter plzz say in review thanks bye bye!


	10. AN sorry IMPORTANT plz read

Hey what up guys?! Well I had originally stopped writing this story a while back, but then I saw that a lot of you guys had actually reviewed and wanted be to write some more. So I have decided to write more chapters for this story.

However I am going to delete this story and rewrite it because when I did write this story I rushed writing it and made so many mistakes it's hard to understand,so I'll make this story more interesting, dramatic and much more better to read. Also I'll post the rewritten version by Tuesday 9th April 2013. So until then bye xxx

Any one want to review to give me some new ideas to add into the story?...


End file.
